Am I normal?
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Buffy wakes up to find the world she knew was a lie. Or was it? BA
1. Prologue

**Am I Normal? **

Disclaimer: Don't own them, nothing, nope, nada, siss boom ba!

Distribution: ask and you shall recieve.

Author Note: This is mad house, a mad house!

Inspiration from 'Normal Again' twisted in my liking. Bangel shall always rule!

* * *

**Prologue**

Buffy awoke with a huge headache. She couldn't understand why in one moment she was fighting a demon the next she was in a place that looked like a hospital and that she was wearing a hospital gown. Nasty.

"Miss Summers" a very familiar voice said.

She turned towards the owner of the voice, instantly recognised him, Angel. Soft brown eyes, dark brown spikey hair to the point of black, chiseled features of a Greek God and those lips, lips you just want to taste and saver.

"Miss Summers?" he asked again.

"Why are you calling me Miss Summers, Angel? I'm Buffy" Buffy said, watching his concerned face change to suprise to excitement to concern again.

"First of all Miss Summers my name is Doctor Liam O'Conner, not Angel" he said seriously

Buffy snorted at that "You can't fool me Angel, you can't..." she notice he was in direct sunlight "When did you stop combusting in the sun?"

"I don't combust in sunlight" Doctor O'Conner said.

"But don't vamps do?" Buffy said with confusion "Did you become human?"

"I've always been human Miss Summers" Doctor O'Conner said.

"Sure and I happen to be living in a nut house" Buffy joked but looked a little scared at his seriousness "Your scaring me Angel"

"Doctor O'Conner" he said automatically corrected her without a thought.

"There you go again what's up with the 'doctor' stuff" Buff said "And your name is Angel, repeat after me "

Doctor O'Conner straightened up, pulled out a dictorphone and began to speak into it. "Patient has begun to respond but still redraws back to her 'fantasy' world" he looks at her for a moment before he returns to his recording "Continuesly calls myself Angel" before he turned it off with a click and pockets it once he finished, he then looked towards her again "What do you remember before being called to be the 'Chosen One'?"

"How should I know?" Buffy shrugged.

"Do you know were you are?"

She answered him with another shrug. She remembered the demon doing something, then Angel acting like a doctor. Weird night.

"Miss Summers, your in Los Angeles Mental Insitution" Doctor O'Conner said "You've been here since 1996, the year is 2001. You've missed quite a lot"

* * *

_what do you guys think? should I do carry on with this or not?_


	2. Peace In The Making

Disclaimer: Don't own them and all that fuzzy jazz.

Reviews: need…reviews…can't…live…without them!

* * *

**Peace In The Making**

"Err Miss Summer's?" Doctor O'Connor asked "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Buffy looked at him blankly "I was just told that Sunnydale, Demons, Vampires and monsters don't exist by guy who happens to look like my ex-boyfriend!" She jumped to her feet, scared out of her mind. "Of course I'm not alright!"

"Please Miss Summers calm down" Doctor O'Connor said, lifting his free hand up in defensive but calming manner.

"I will _not_ calm down!" Buffy said, her voice nearly taking on a hysterical screech.

"Do you want me to call security?" Doctor O'Connor asked tentatively.

"No" Buffy said.

"Then sit down" Doctor O'Connor said as soon as Buffy sat down on her bed he asked as he sat down in the chair "What do you remember before you came to Sunnydale?"

"Is there a point to this?" Buffy said.

"You're in a mental hospital, of course there's a point to this" Doctor O'Connor said as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Well, I went to Las Vegas with Pike" Buffy said.

"What was it like?" Doctor O'Connor asked.

"Very flashy in more ways than one" Buffy said remembering it but something hit her "Did I actually go to Las Vegas?"

"I don't know, I'm just taking over Doctor Giles patients" Doctor O'Connor said "Just for a while"

"Doctor Giles?" Buffy exclaimed "Giles is my Doctor?"

"Yeah, in your fantasy 'world' he would be your 'watcher' right? Like Doctor Merrick?" Doctor O'Connor asked.

"Merrick is a Doctor too?" Buffy nearly shouted "Where is he?"

"Doctor Merrick resigned and so Doctor Giles took over his patients, very much like the scenario with change of watchers you've had except Doctor Merrick is still alive" Doctor O'Connor said "And in England as we speak"

"Oh thank god!" Buffy said with relief when she heard about her previous watcher "When I saw him commit suicide I - never mind, probably better if I kept my mouth shut"

"Why did he commit suicide?" Doctor O'Connor asked, as he wrote down a few notes.

"He was protecting me from Lothos, in my Fantasy you can call it" Buffy said.

"A master vampire right?" Doctor O'Connor said and she nods her head in agreement.

"For someone who says they're not my boyfriend you sure do know my, err, thing" Buffy said.

"I had been an intern here and one of my favourite cases was you" Doctor O'Connor smiled gently then winked.

"Now your my Doctor you get to be with me all the time" Buffy flirted back.

"Not really, considering Giles is your doctor I'm just taking over for him for a while" Doctor O'Connor politely said.

"Oh right, forgot" Buffy said.

Doctor O'Connor looked down at his watch and sighed "Sorry but that's all the time we've got Miss Summers" he smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Erm, Doctor?" Buffy asked, making him stop in his tracks and faced her. "Can I ask something you something?"

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Well it's more of a favour" she said.

"Okay" he looked at carefully.

"Two really" Buffy said "First can you call me Buffy instead of Miss Summers?"

"Alright then, what's the other?" He asked.

"Can I call you Angel?" Buffy asked almost coyly.

Doctor O'Connor looked at her before he smile reassuringly "It's not really allowed here but you may during our sessions, see you tomorrow Buffy"

* * *

_Sorry for going for short but I it will get long._


	3. Can I Go Outside?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, nothing, nope, nada, siss boom ba!

Distribution: ask and you shall recieve.

* * *

**Can I go outside?**

Buffy looked out of the window from her room. It had been three hours since she woke in the mental hospital and Angel, correction, when _Doctor O'Conner_ left. From her room she could see that the decorative gardens outside were filled with mental patients, doctors and nurses. She wanted to go outside herself and feel the grass beneath her bare feet, to escape this yucky room. How long has she been indoors? To not have the sun kissing her skin, warming with its touch.

_Sounds like my sun has walked out_, Buffy thought, _Especially since he's allergic to it or not anymore or never was. Man this is confusing._

She suddenly spots him in the gardens talking to some doctors and nurses before he went onto another patient. It was strange to see in the sunlight, yet it some how suited him here with the tan. Where she remembered him he was pale, beautiful beneathe the moonlight. Now though, he was beautiful in the sunlight. Didn't he mention about not getting to see her in the sun? Irony had its way.

Buffy watched him approach another patient but he before he was even a metre away from them paused and then looked towards her direction. Inside she felt her heart clench as he smiled and waved to her. He really did belong in sunlight, like some ethereal being, and she waved back. Her mind noted the fact that the way he turned to her direction was as if he sensed her watching him.

_Some things never change _she thought wistfully.

He turned back to his new patient and began to talk to him. She wondered how long he was doing this and then it had struck here. _I've been here for four years, _she thought to herself, _How did I end up here? _The was a knock on the door before someone opened it, she didn't know why but she could tell who it was without turning around and face them.

"Good afternoon Buffy, I heard you were up and about"

"I want to go outside Amy" Buffy said, bringing out the old scared-of-hospitals-Buffy to see if she win her sympathy.

"You know my name?" Amy asked.

She turned around to face her, the little witch from her 'fantasy' and was a good friend of Willow's too, stunned as she held the tray of food "Of course I know your-" she spots Amy's nurse tag, A. Madison. How the heck would she know her name if it was A. Madison?

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked Buffy "Staff Policy is not to give out names unless its to help the patients memory"

"My fantasy world I guess" Buffy said "Must of made you an Amy and coincidently your name is Amy"

"So your coming to terms with your fantasy world then?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Buffy said, she scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought about it, she looked back at Amy for a moment before she asked "Do you know how I got here? I mean like what the problem was for me to end up here."

"I'm just a nurse Buffy, I don't know why you're here" Amy explained politely. "If I did it would be against the Hospital Policy to tell, in case we accidentally trigger you back to your previous state of mind. But we will help you come to terms of what the trigger was and help you to prevent it happening again."

"Oh" Buffy said mulling it over for moment as she glanced at the floor then looked back her with a questioning gaze. "So can I go outside?" Suddenly a wave of whispers grew, Buffy turned around to try and find the source, only to look back at Amy and then it stopped. "Did you hear that?" Buffy asked.

"Hear what?" Amy asked as she looked at Buffy carefully.

Buffy looked at her bed when the whispers flew at her again and saw the straps there and the whispers stopped again. Like they were warning her. Probably to restrain people. I better keep my mouth shut if I wanna keep from being strapped down. "Nothing" Buffy smiled forcefully "Can I go outside?"

Amy looked at Buffy for a moment, checking for any hints of deceit before she smiled kindly "Okay, but eat this first" as she gestured towards the food.

Once again the whispers returned and left when she eyed the food "I'm really not that hungry" Buffy said "Can I have it later?"

"Alright then. Let me get you your dressing gown. Can't have you walking around outside in a night gown" Amy smiled.

* * *

_I have no clue on the whole hospital proceture so this in my own little world of Bufftom. Thanks for the reveiws, BUT I still need them to survive so keep them coming people!_


	4. Red with Green, should never be seen

Disclaimer: Don't own them, nothing, nope, nada, siss boom ba!

* * *

**Red with Green, should never be seen.**

"Amy I don't need any help here" Buffy said as she swatted Amy's hand away for the third time as she tied up her dressing grown again. They were sitting outside on a wooden bench in one of the beautiful gardens. The wind blew freely through the trees and swayed the finely trimmed grass, bush and flower. It was suppose to be a relaxing atmosphere.

"Sorry, just out of old habit really" Amy said, "Was I really a witch in your world?"

"Yeah but you got turned into a rat" Buffy said, Amy looked perplexed at her then Buffy muttered "Welcome to the show called Slayer Interrupted, starring the insane slayer Buffy."

Amy looked at her gently. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that, everyone has a little world of there own"

"So why aren't they here?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I guess they have more perspective on what's real and what's not" Amy said "I'm just a nurse here Buffy, not the doctor"

Buffy looked down to the ground and began to think as she watched a bug crawl passed her feet "Amy, how many doctors did I have?" she asked.

"Since I've been here you've had around three doctors" Amy said "Erm, lets see Doctor Merrick, Doctor Giles and Doctor Pryce"

"What?" Buffy nearly shouted.

"Well he wasn't so much of your doctor just well someone looking into your case that's all" Amy amended quickly.

"What about Angel-I mean Doctor O'Connor?" Buffy asked desperately.

"He was an intern here under the wing of Doctor Giles, he was his mentor" Amy explained "Other than that he was barely your doctor Buffy" she frowned a little "Unless he's not telling us something, Doctor Giles and him always liked working together so that could be the reason you think he's your doctor"

"I know he wasn't my doctor but some part of me thinks…" Buffy trailed off.

"Hey it's okay, he's a cute guy" Amy said with a shrug. "Heck, I had a crush on him once." Buffy looked her a little alarmed "but it, err, didn't work out. I'm actually engaged now."

"You're engaged now?" Buffy said with a small smile.

"Yep, three months now" Amy said in a delighted tone.

"Who's the lucky man?" Buffy asked.

"His name is Larry Blaisedale" Amy said.

Buffy looked at her trying to fight the urge to laugh out loud. _Larry, as in Gay Larry Blaisedale? Okay she's looking at you so don't laugh when you speak to her…no matter how hard it is…You. Must. Not. Laugh._

"Really" Buffy said suppressing the onslaught of her giggles and turning it into a smile.

"Yeah, he's so sweet, kind and funny" Amy said "We have so much in common, he reads the same magazine as I do, he always stays in fashion and he likes cooking"

_And gay or is he really straight?_

"He sounds like a real charmer" Buffy said.

"He is" Amy said almost dreamily.

"THE FROGS ARE GONNA GET ME" someone shouted as a bundle of red hair ran out of the bushes.

"What the…?" Buffy said as she watched the girl in patient clothing run across the lawn.

"Please calm down!" Angel said as he ran after the girl with a couple of security gaurds and doctors.

"NO! NO! NO! CAN'T STAY! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!" the girl shouted "PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T STAY" the she was hastily tackled to the ground by one of the security guards "GET OFF ME! PLEASE GET OFF! THE FROGS ARE COMING!"

"I think it's time to go in" Amy said, easily pulling Buffy to her feet since she was in a daze as watched the whole scene unfold.

Angel pulled out a syringe and a bottle of something, drew some of it out through the needle, measuring it as he did so.

"No, wait I wanna see" Buffy said trying to get a better look at the red head girl, she was very familiar.

"Hold her still" Angel asked as moved into place the syringe into her neck.

"NO NO PLEASE NO!" the girl cried out as she struggled but the syringe went in

"Put her back into her room and get a nurse to keep an eye on her" Angel said to one of the men that was restraining the girl. "And tell Doctor Thorn that 'do not let her near anything that happens to be green, slimy and live near ponds or goes rrrrrrrippet', understood?"

The girls pleas and struggles quietened till sedative finally kicked in. When it was safe, they rolled her over onto her back to pick her up and revealed who she was.

"Willow" Buffy murmured.

* * *

TBC

_Sorry took so long, but didn't have time to deal this out._


	5. Let Me In

Disclaimer: Sun setting over clouds, Moon floating with wings below, Do I own them? No (I love this Hiku stuff!)

Reviews: oh I love 'em, just like chocolate...mmmmmmmmmmmm chocolate.

* * *

**Let Me In**

"For the last time no!" Amy said.

"What do you mean no?" Buffy growled trying to get past Amy from the hallways to Willow's room and Buffy wasn't going to let up "My friend's in there."

"Whatever she was to you in that little world of yours isn't what she is now" Amy said.

"Friend or no friend she needs one" Buffy argued back.

"Nurse Madison is there a problem?" Angel asked as he came into view.

"No Doctor, Buffy was just going to her room" Amy said.

"The hell I am! I'm going to see Willow!" Buffy snarled.

"Buffy she's just been sedated, I don't think she would appreciate you barging in" Angel said.

"I wasn't going to barg in, I just want to see her!" Buffy said.

"Buffy, she's not the Willow you know" Angel said.

"That's what I've been trying to say to her but she dosen't want to listen to me" Amy pointed out.

"Amy, go I'll handle this" Angel said calmly.

"But-" Amy protested.

"Just go" Angel interrupted her. As soon as Amy left from their sight Buffy let out a sigh then went on to Willow's room only to be blocked by Angel. "No" Angel simply said.

"No?" Buffy said, couldn't believe he wasn't going to let her through.

"No" Angel said "You can't go in"

"And why the hell not?" Buffy asked angrily.

"That Willow in that room, isn't your friend" Angel said.

"Same tune I'm hearing and I still don't like the song" Buffy said crossing her arms in emphasises.

"Look, I'll tell you when she wakes up okay?" Angel said.

"It my books that's not good enough, why won't you let me in?" Buffy said, her temper growing.

"Did Willow, your Willow, ever get beaten up till her skin were all shades of colour?" Angel asked after a moment, Buffy was shocked at that and when she didn't say anything to him after a minute he carried on "Did she get raped? And when they were done thrown her into a resevoir? Like she was useless?"

"Oh god" Buffy whispered in horror, looking at Willow's room.

"She was barely alive Buffy, she may need a friend but right now she can't be helped" Angel said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked at her sympathetically. "Because, according to Doctor Thorn, she dosen't want to be helped".

* * *

_Tiny, I know. Reviews keep them coming!_


	6. Red Apple

Disclaimer: not a thing.

* * *

**Red Apple **

It had been two weeks since the 'frog' incident and Buffy was beginning to worry about Willow. Not once did she see this so called 'Doctor Thorn' and she was beginning to think that Angel must have been lying. But she well enough to go through another routine, to be around more patience's instead of being confined to her room as she found out earlier on. Not only was she worried about Willow but she was wondering when her parents were going to turn up. Wouldn't the hospital contact them already? After all it had been two weeks. But that wasn't what she was worrying about at the moment. She was in the Lunch hall with the other patiences. Buffy looked down at her food. It looked like a denomic blob she should be fighting. Green and yellow bits. She could actually hear Cordelia Chase screaming a big fat EWWWWWWWWW in her head.

"It's just food, I can eat it" Buffy said as she raised her plastic spoon and scoop some of it and pulled it to her mouth and the whispers came back. She placed the spoon down and they left. She contemplated to try again when a shadow covered her digusting meal.

"I wouldn't be eating that if I were you" a voice said.

Buffy looked up to see Willow there, her hair was in a long red plait that gave her the demeanour of a tough girl. If it wasn't for the friendly face Buffy would have sworn Willow would look like she could kick her ass. "Willow?"

"Yeah, Buffy right?" Willow said as she sat down next to her, taking her name as an invitation to.

"Err yeah, I thought you'd be-"

"Stuck in my room? Doctor Asshole Thorn finally let me out" Willow said "So thanks."

"Thanks?" Buffy said, a little shocked that Willow swore, Willow swears in this world?

"Wanna swap?" Willow said as she place the apple infront of her.

"Sure" Buffy said, "How did you get it?"

"I snuck out" Willow said "And I blackmailed one of the Nurses, can't stand the food here. In fact it doesn't look like food."

Buffy bit into her apple happily, hearing no whispers and thanking the gods that it tasted sweet too.

"Doctor O'Connor, your Doctor, put a good word in for me" Willow said with a small smile to Buffy "I've got a feeling it's to do with you."

Buffy swallowed the piece she was chewing "How would-"

"Nurse Madison doesn't stop ranting about your stubbornness" Willow said, "You tried nine times to get into my room, I ended up getting a security guard because of you".

"I'm sorry?" Buffy said, a little confused at how the girl was taking it.

"You got me in right giggles" Willow chuckled "Why did you want to talk to me so badly? Never wanted to before, in fact you never were around here"

"Things change, I guess I changed" Buffy said "Err, um, you sound sane, what are you doing here?" knowing fully well why.

"Memory relapse trigger, takes control over me. Even though I don't know what the memory is I know that when I go through it I have a total shutdown and then I'm dangerous to everyone and myself" Willow said, Buffy eyes widened "Doc's think I don't know about it, but sometimes they talk too loud. Thank you for keeping to yourself"

"You-"

"Know? Yeah" Willow said "If Doctor O'Connor trusts you, then I'm willing to trust you. Even if you are insane."

Buffy chuckled "I don't think I'm that much insane anymore"

"How? I mean you're still here" Willow said.

"I don't know, I just woke up from it" Buffy said.

"Unless you're from a comma, no one just wakes up from a world they created" Willow said "Unless it was a dream. So, why were you put here?"

"I thought I was the Slayer" Buffy said.

"Slayer?" Willow asked, cocking her head inquisitively.

"Yeah. One girl in all the world to kick the baddies ass" Buffy said, looking at her apple like it could explain everything to what was going on around here. "Demons, nasty things. The whole nine yards. I was supper strong, could deal with anything nasty, had dreams that could help me. I was the protector of the human race, the guardian of the Hellmouth, a big honking magnet for evil by the way and guess where I am? In the nuthouse"

Willow looked at her quietly; she looked hopeful and yet scared.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'm quite sure if I should say this but err, there have been some strange things going around here" Willow said.

"We're in a nuthouse, of course it's going to be strange" Buffy said as she took another bite of her apple.

"No not that kind of strange" Willow said "Strange as in…this one girl left with a tattoo of the latin symbol of fire. Four days later she found burnt but she was a fire starter"

"Uh-huh" Buffy said.

"Another girl, was drowned five days later after she left and she lived by the sea" Willow said "Another girl thrown out the window had the chinease symbol tattooed on her. Another girl, lived on a mountain when she left there was an earthquake five days later and-"

"Let me guess, she died" Buffy said.

"Well, yeah" Willow said.

Going against her instincts she said "Willow, that was purely coincidence"

"They left on the same day down to the minute but different years" Willow said "And I think your next"

* * *

_Yikes...now review it while i'm brewing another chaptor for you folks!_


End file.
